mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ellen (MySims Islanders DS)
Ellen appears in the DS version of MySims Islanders. She runs the Library on Sims Island. Interests and Traits Profile Ellen is a lovely, caring person, who always has other’s interests at heart. However this can lead to here over-thinking and panicking excessively about everything. Her favourite food is vegetables – she’s crazy about them! She also loves nature and is a keen maintainer of the various gardens and open spaces on Sims Island. Tasks Task 1 – Books! Glorious Books! Requirements: Bookcase with 10 Knight, Bookcase with 10 Rook, Bookcase with 10 Pawn. Introduction: Hello there, name! How are you? I don’t suppose you could give us a little help here at the Library? I really need some more bookcases as we’ve got a huge pile of books we can’t display out the back! Hint: Amazingly, you’ll find these growing on trees! Completion: Oh wow – these are rather dashing! Thank you very much for your help, name. Reward: Bookcase Blueprint Task 2 – Rigorous Research Requirements: Play and complete the Rigorous Research minigame Introduction: name! Could I borrow your help once again? I’m trying to find out the answers to these facts, but it’s taking me so long to go through all these books. Could you give me a helping hand please? Hint: N/A Completion: Wow, perhaps you should look to take this on as a job, you we’re really fast! Reward: Table Blueprint, Chair Blueprint, Desk Blueprint Task 3 – OCD Tendencies Requirements: Help put the books away in the right sections Introduction: Hello again! Looking for something else to keep you busy? Why don’t you help clear up some of these books, so many people come in a just dump them once they've finished! Hint: Just go up to the genre of the current book section and put it away there. Completion: Well done! I really appreciate this by the way. Thank you! Reward: Ellen’s Outfit Dialogue Introduction to Player *Hello there! Welcome to the Library! Before you start doing Tasks for Ellen *I love working here, it’s so peaceful! *I’d really like to become a mayor sometime – it’s like my dream job! What’s yours? *What’s your favourite book genre? I can guide you to it if you’d like? After all Tasks have been completed for Ellen * Libraries allow children to ask questions about the world and find the answers. And the wonderful thing is that once a child learns to use a library, the doors to learning are always open – that’s a lovely quote from a lady called Laura Bush. *Thanks again for all your help around here! *Sometimes, when I start panicking, I tend to overthink, and then I panic about overthinking things. Am I overthinking this? *I don't have any more tasks for you, but I'm sure if you ask of Sim with uncompleted tasks, they might have something for you to do. During Delivery *Hmm, I wouldn't trust him too much, name. He seems a little ... shifty... }} Category:Character Tabs Category:MySims Islanders Characters Category:Potterfan1997's stuff